From Rome to Home
by emma felton
Summary: My own continuation of the movie! Ü pls read and review! you won't regret that you started reading my fic! Ü thanks! Ü L\G! r\r! Ü


From Rome to Home  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I know I don't own any of the characters! Ü LOL! Ü Anyhow this is my very first fic about tv shows. Well this is actually my second time to put up a story. so.please be nice and gentle to me on giving reviews and comments about my fic. Ü thanks! Ü enjoy! Ü  
  
Chapter 1 - In Love??? Ü  
  
Oh my gosh. Did I just kiss Gordo?. My best friend??? I thought to myself while staring at the night sky in the balcony with Gordo.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Uhm like hello?!? Isn't it obvious? Gordo is blushing and so are you. so that only means. YES!!!!  
  
"uh.how I wish Ms. Ungermyer would extend our stay here in Rome for at least two days or so." I said with a smile. "oh. yeah, I do hope too." Gordo said. Then silence covered the surroundings. I don't know why, but I didn't make eye contact with Gordo so far.maybe because of the fact that I kissed Gordo.but that ain't no biggie right? He's my best friend so that's perfectly normal. I thought to myself. Ooh.I'm getting bored and restless.gotta break the silence!!!! "oh, I really wish Ms. Ungermyer would extend our stay." I said again!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Lizzie, come on! I don't even think fun, relaxation and happiness is in Ms. Ungermyer's dictionary, thesaurus.. or whatever. Listen to prove it, here's the top 5 list of words that Ms. Ungermyer fully understand (by heart). 5. Study, 4. Work, 3. Torture, 2. Exams and the top one is. drum roll please. HARDSHIPS!!!!N Now tell me. do you think Ms. Ungermyer would really extend our stay in the eternal city? Answer. NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
" Lizzie. Lizzie! Hello?! Earth to Lizzie???" Gordo said while waving his neat hand right in front of my pretty face! Joke! "Oh! I. I think I have to go now, Gordo. Wanna come with me?" I asked him eagerly. "uhm, Lizzie, don't turn around..look at where you're going to!!! Watch out!!!" Gordo shouted. "Oh, good one, Gordo!" I joked while walking. "No!!!" Gordo said. SPLAT!!! Was all that I heard and remembered.  
  
~~~ Lizzie's room. room 104.  
  
I cant believe it, Lizzie kissed me. Everything she do or say really inspire me a lot. That's why I love hanging out with her. And. I also Love her. I will never ever forget this day. Oh. just great! I thought to myself. I'm being mushy and all while Lizzie is unconscious. Well. that's because of the post she bumped into. "uh.what happened? And. Gordo? Why do I have a bandage on my head?" Lizzie asked weakly. "oh.at last! You woke up! I'm really getting worried. Anyway.you accidentally bumped into the wall post. Lizzie, does it still hurt that mush?" I asked. I really Care so much for Lizzie. "Not actually, Gordo. Uhm, what time is it anyway?" Lizzie asked with a small smile. "Its already 7 in the evening. Oh! I almost forgot. I have good news for you!!!" I said trying to cheer her up. "Really? What is it?" Lizzie asked with a smile. "Well, Ms. Ungermyer decided to stay for one whole week here.not actually stay..but extend! I heard the reason behind it..is that Sergei asked Ms. Ungermyer out.for a whole week!" I said excitedly. I know this would definitely make Lizzie happy and I was right. "Hey..that's great! Yes!!!" Lizzie shouted as if nothing bad happened to her. "Gordo thanks a bunch!" Lizzie said while trying to stand. "You better be careful, Lizzie." I said. "Why should I? My angel is here!" Lizzie said. She was blushing.Angel? Is she referring it to me??? Boy oh boy! I thought. I can feel blood rush to my head and I'm certainly sure that I'm red hot blushing!!! She was still weak but she's definitely conscious. so I guess she did mean what she said. Argh!!! I'm really confused. what If she was just joking? Hmm. never mind. I'll just have to know it for myself some day. I smiled.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Oh my.Gordo, took care of me! How sweet and kind of him! I like him. well the truth is I think I'm falling in love for my best friend. I thought. "Uhm, thank you so much, Gordo." I said softly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author: Uhm.that's all for now! Ü I revised my story already. Sorry if the story's not that good. I am in such a hurry. Guess what. I'm still in school, and here I am making a love story. LOL! Ü Anyway, please review. I'll put up my next chapter soon! Really soon! Maybe on Thursday! Gotta go! Its time for critical thinking. Algebra time! Ü love ya'll! ÜÜÜ xoxo. meeh! Ü 


End file.
